


Death Dance

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tao is a Reaper and Kris is deadly ill with two last wishes before he goes.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Very old fic brought here from Asianfanfics. This was written in 2014)

* * *

Pale skin, Black eyes, Black hair, Black nails, A hood on and a cloak around his shoulders, and above all a nasty smirk on his face. Death sat in a chair in a dark room. Across him on the other side of a table with cards there was a fortune teller seated. He was reading Death the cards. Death in this world took form as a man. A man named Tao. And the fortune teller had no idea who he was dealing with. Tao sat back and let the man tell him his fortune. Like that was important. The man seemed to get air of the situation and he started to get nervous.

Tao was looking at him with amusement. "the cards show me you are on a destructive path. You toy with people. Spread grief and pain and anger." The man said with a shaking voice. "Such is my nature" Tao answered him. "I'm getting bored. Let the last card i picked be turned to answer one question" He leaned on the table and looked at the man with his black eyes. "who, am i?" The man reached for the card with shaking hands. And turned it with a devastating gasp. "d-death"

Tao nodded with a smirk. "correct" And he grabbed the man by his throat. Using his power he sucked the man's life away and dropped him on the floor. Leaving his corpse to be found there two days later. He was diagnosed with a heart attack as cause of death. Perhaps the most merciful way to go. Mostly..

Tao was working down his list of victims. People who's time was up. Simple as that, everyone had to die eventually. He just landed in the hospital where he was to take the life of a seven year old girl with a brain tumor. she would not survive the surgery. Only dying people could see him unless he wanted to be seen. so he hid himself from the eyes of other people and walked to the table with the girl. He grabbed her hand and pulled her soul out of her body so she wouldn't feel pain.

He smiled at her and took her by the hand. "hello, what's your name?" She took his hand and smiled back at him. "Eun Ji. What is your name ajusshi?" she asked curiously. "Tao" he told her. "I'm here to take you to a better place" She nodded and walked with him towards a bright light which appeared on the end of the hall. "So Eun Ji.. What did you like most about your life here?" He asked her. Wanting to know the answer of the young girl. He asked that question to every soul he guided through. 

"hmm.. Balloons!" she said with a big smile. Tao nodded. "good choice. I like them too. Eun Ji, i'm not going further. I still need to pick up some others. You walk towards the light okay? Your Grandma is waiting for you there" The girl nodded and hugged Tao before she skipped off to the gate of heaven. Passing through it without a problem. The light disappeared and Tao got ready to walk out of the hospital. In the background he could hear Eun Ji's parents cry to the news that their daughter was dead.

It didn't effect Tao. He guided dozens of people to the after life daily. He really couldn't be effected by their passing. He wanted to walk away until remembered a certain tall blond male. Laying in a private room. The machines beeped and did their work but the room was silent other then that. Tao walked in. Seeing the number above the man's head, something only Tao could see, the man didn't have long to live. His name was Kris. It was on his file. And Tao had seen him before. Many times actually. Tao was a reaper who was drawn to hospitals like these. Mainly because the death rate in hospitals was normally higher then other places. after all you only went here when you were sick.

The blond slowly opened his eyes when Tao entered the room. Sighing softly. He couldn't even move. His whole body was in pain. His skin looked grey-ish and he looked the way he was, Deadly ill. "did you... come for me?" He asked softly. But Tao shook his head. "It's not your time yet" Tao had visited him before. And from the first moment they met Kris seemed to know exactly who he was dealing with. Tao was fascinated since many people either didn't know they were dying or they were afraid of him. Neither applied to the blond.

Kris had asked him last time if Tao could take him. But Tao told him the same thing. it wasn't his time and he left the blond to prevent him from begging. Tao never felt anything for anyone, dying or not. but this blond touched him in a way he couldn't describe. Softly whimpering Kris tried to turn his head. "how.. much longer.." He asked. Tao sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't say. I'm sorry" He felt different about Kris. The male was different from all the other people Tao had guided. The blond sighed softly. "oh... jobs.. secret.." Tao smiled at the man and nodded. "kind of." It nearly pained Tao to see him like this.

"I'm.. dying.. Am i not?.. why... why wait?" Kris asked softly. Tao nodded in silence but he couldn't answer the man. He just had rules to follow like everyone else with a job. "yes you're dying. but not just yet... Is there anything you still want to do before you go?" Tao didn't know why he asked this. He was strangely affected by the situation he was in. The blond stirred him in ways no one else did. "t-to.. the beach.. I w-want to see... the sunset.." Kris murmured softly. Tao wanted to make his wish come true, but he soon found out Kris had no relatives to take care of him or fulfill his wishes. no one was going to miss him.

"just wait a while then. I will take you there." Tao offered. A mistake he made that would have spared him a lot of pain and grief had he not made that mistake. Tao made himself visible for the human eye and arranged a wheelchair and a pass allowing Kris to leave the hospital. With a special oxygen tank attached to the wheelchair Tao helped Kris into it and installed him. Dressing him up warmly. Covering him with a blanket and a fleece.

With a taxi he took the pale blond to the beach. It was warm outside. and fortunately the wind wasn't blowing. Tao pushed the wheelchair over the sand without much problem. he wasn't human after all. he didn't have to catch his breath. He let the blond look out over the lake since they weren't really close to the sea. But it was a beach. "I'm sorry i couldn't take you to the real beach" Tao murmured softly. But the blond heard him and softly cracked a smile. "this... is fine..." he spoke softly. Watching the lake mirror the outlines of what was at the edge of the water. A few hills and a tree here and there. But above all, the lowering sun.

Tao sat down in the sand beside the blond. He sat there in silence. Watching the sun lowering slowly. Becoming red and eventually dripping below the hills. Making the sky turn purple pink and orange. Kris didn't say a word the entire time. Tao wondered what went on in the blond's head. He knew Kris was in a lot of pain. Would that occupy his mind? He watched the blond as the tall male just kept staring at the sky until it grew darker and darker and eventually the first star appeared. That's when Kris released a deep sigh. 

"I guess.. darkness.. isn't so bad.." He murmured. Tao looked around. At the edge of the lake there was a lake house. Tao wondered if anyone lived there. There were no lights on. But he could take Kris there while they waited for the Taxi Tao was going to call in a moment. It would take a while for it to get here. Pushing the wheelchair up to the house he cast a quick look inside the house with his death gaze. There was no one there. This was probably a summer house from some rich family.

With a trick Tao opened the door. Kris smiled softly knowing what Tao could do. He knew who Tao was so it didn't surprise him. Tao pushed the wheelchair inside. Everything was on the same floor. Bathroom, Kitchen, living room, bedroom. There were no stairs. Everything was on ground level. Tao fished a phone out of his pocket but Kris stopped him with his voice. "Don't.. I don't want.. to go back.."

Tao sighed and looked at the numbers above the man's head. His life was ticking away slowly. Too slowly according to Kris, who wanted the pain to be over. And truth be told, Tao wished that it was over for the blond too. So for once, he decided to break the rules. "Kris... Tell me your dying wish.. your time is coming soon. You won't meet the morning light." Tao told him. He was going to grant Kris his dying wish and then take him away before morning. To stop the pain. To get it over with. Kris was going to die tonight. 

"love" The blond answered. Tao blinked shortly. "I have.. never been loved.. I want to know.. what it feels like.. even if it's.. not real.." Tao took Kris to the bedroom and lifted him from the wheelchair. Laying him on the bed. sitting beside him. "How. How do you want me to show you love?" He asked. Not knowing why he was suddenly trembling. Kris didn't answer him in words. But his eyes pleaded for something more then words or hugs. A kiss. Kris's dying wish was a kiss that would make him feel loved.

Tao smiled softly at him. his vision blurred a bit and only then did he realize he was crying. Crying for a human. Crying for a soul passing on to heaven slowly. He touched Kris's face. The blond shortly regained a bit of strength. As it was said that moments before someone died, they would have a moment of strength and a clear mind. Kris reached up. Wiping Tao's tears away. Tao captured the man's hand into his own cold one. Leaning down slowly he saw Kris close his eyes. And Tao did the same.

Their lips brushed softly against each other. It was the most emotional loving kiss a human could receive. Slowly Kris's body grew limp. And his functions died one by one. Tao kissed him and drained his life away at the same time. Softly moving his lips while Kris grew paler and paler. Until with a last tiny smile on his lips, Kris died. Tao pulled back and saw the lifeless blond laying there. His tears welled up again and he buried his head in his hands. Until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

Tao looked up and there Kris his soul stood. Bright in form and strong and tall. A smile plastered on his lips. Tao dried his eyes and stood up. Smiling back softly. "Hello Kris" Tao said. Taking him by the hand. He took the spirit outside where in the distance the light of heaven appeared. "so.. What did you like most in your time here on earth?" Kris walked slowly beside Tao and answered without a second thought. "You" Tao froze in his tracks and Kris looked at him. "Will i see you again some day? Will you come to heaven?" 

Tao bit his lip thinking about it. But then he smiled. When his obligation as a reaper was over, he could go to heaven. "yes, I will. I will find you there." He answered. It made Kris smile. "I will wait for you then" the blond told him. Tao smiled softly and leaned forward. Pressing a soft kiss to the blond's lips. "Go, They are waiting for you." He said. Kris nodded and turned. He started walking to the light until he was engulfed in it. Turning around he waved once more before he and the light disappeared. 

* * *

In the morning a taxi driver who was called by someone to pick up a man near the lake house, entered the cabin to find only the man on the bed who had passed away the previous night. From The reaper, Death or as men call him Tao, Was no longer a trace to be found.


	2. Welcome To My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tao has finally finished reaping souls. There is someone still waiting for him.

* * *

There he stood. Nervous as he was Tao waited for the one person that would be send to him to take over his job as a reaper. He had walked centuries on earth. Reaping over 50.000 souls. That was his job. And yesterday he reaped his final soul. Today he would pass on his powers to another and he would wither away like any other mortal and have his soul reaped by the new reaper. He would die today. But strangely, Tao was more then ready. He had longed for it. A long time. A very long time. 200 years ago. Tao reaped a soul that changed his existence.

It was a tall, deadly ill, blond. A Chinese male by the name of Wu Yifan aka, Kris. The way Kris said goodbye to the world simply darkened and saddened Tao every day of his reaper life. The man had been so weak and had crumbled in front of Tao's eyes. Tao had visited him often. when he came to the hospital to reap new souls he always passed the blond. And one day, he couldn't take it anymore. He reaped Kris his soul before his time. To take away his pain and end his suffering. The blond had been nothing but grateful.

Tao granted him a last wish. And Kris chose to go see the sunset on a beach. It was a lake with a wooden pier build in it that formed a bridge. And the shore was sandy like a real beach. It had a beach house where everything was leveled on the same floor. There in that cabin... Tao felt the pain in his heart when he thought of the goodbye he gave Kris in that cabin. The man had asked for love. And instead of reaping his soul with a touch, Tao reaped his soul with a kiss. A kiss that drained his life.

The two said they would meet again. Kris's soul promised him he'd wait for him. But Tao heard stories about souls who entered heaven. He doubted that Kris could still remember him. He was excited and dreaded the moment he himself could enter heaven at the same time. When the nerves nearly became too much, finally his death arrived. It was a somewhat shorter male with looks that screamed reaper in their own way. "Tao?" the male asked him. Tao nodded. "You are the reaper to be?" 

The male nodded his head. "I'm Xuimin. I understand if you need a moment-" Tao cut him off. Certain of what he wanted. "No i'm ready. I'm more then ready. I want to go." Xuimin frowned but he didn't question Tao. Each reaper that passed on his powers had a different reaction. "Alright then. We need to transfer your powers to me." Tao nodded and stretched out his hands and laid them on Xuimin's chest. The smaller covered them with his own palms and they both closed their eyes to concentrate. By the time all powers started to flow out of Tao he seemed more relaxed then before. The tension washed out with all his power.

When it was done Xuimin opened his eyes and they were pitch black. Tao opened his eyes and they were chocolate brown. They let go of each other and Tao smiled. Xuimin tilted his head but again he didn't question the other. "as a reaper now i'll ask you the usual question; what did you like most about your time here on earth?" Tao didn't even have to think about that. He gave his answer straight away. "Kris. I like the time i spend with Kris. Even if it was short. He changed me." 

Xuimin nodded and reached out a hand to Tao. Touching the place on his chest where his heart was. Tao grew paler and paler while he continued to smile. The life drained out of him and he collapsed Xuimin caught him and laid him down on the ground. Tao closed his eyes and his soul stepped out of his body. His body would be found an hour later by a woman letting out her dog. Tao looked at his body and it was like a weight fell off his shoulders. He was dead. Ready to go to heaven. 

"Nervous?" Xuimin asked when a light appeared behind them. Tao stared at it for a moment. "Actually.. Yes and no." He hesitated a little but then started walking towards the light. all he could think of was the question if Kris would still remember him. Tao stopped walking when his feet reached the first rays of light. Suddenly his nerves kicked in again. He turned around to Xuimin. "what if he doesn't remember me? What if i can't reach him? What if we have different heavens?!" 

But Xuimin couldn't answer those questions. He waved at Tao and the light took Tao's soul. Tao turned around again. It felt like that feeling you have when your heart suddenly pounds so fast that you feel it's going to pound out of your chest. He was nervous. The light blinded him for a moment. And when he opened his eyes he stood in a white room. "Tao?" The male turned around on his name being called. A man dressed in white came to him. "I'm Yixing. The angel of death. you worked for me on earth.

Tao nodded his head and bowed to the man. "i thought i was going to heaven?" Tao asks confused. Yixing smiled. "You are. Right now you are in between worlds. From here souls go up to heaven, or down to hell. You are definitely going up to heaven. I can't say that of every reaper that comes here." Tao tilted his head in confusion. He looked around. there were men in black and men in white picking people out from the room and leading them through one of the doors in the room.

He could pretty much guess which ones lead people to heaven and which ones lead people down to hell. "So.. I'm going to heaven.." Yixing nodded. "Yes. There is however one thing i need to tell you. Your.. case. was much different from any other person or reaper we collected." Tao frowned. "Different? Different how?" Yixing motioned to a door. "walk with me. I'll explain on the way." Tao couldn't do much other then walking with the angel. And while they walked Yixing started to explain.

"Heaven, isn't really one big place and then again it is. It is one huge paradise, but it's like a puzzle. Each piece is like a tiny little world. Created by the soul that resides there. All these pieces form the puzzle. Thus all these little worlds form the Heaven humans talk about." Yixing started to explain while they walked through the door. They walked into the world of a man who sat in a small boat on a pond. Fishing with his dog. A peaceful pond. This was his little heaven. "Souls here have their own little heaven. They can visit other souls and other heavens if they wish. but most of them reside within their own little heaven."

Then from out of no where, Yixing opened another door. one that just appeared from out of a tree. He and Tao walked through it. They came into a world full of ponies and butterflies. And a little girl was playing with a young horse. Chasing it and then letting it chase her. "You see each soul has something they liked best in their lives on earth. That is what makes their perfect little heaven." Yixing continued. The next world they entered was one of a girl who liked balloons so much that her entire world was made of them. Tao recognized the girl. He brought her to the gates of heaven in his reaper days. She was the soul he reaped before he decided to take Kris his soul. 

She waved at them and Tao waved back. Which earned a smile from the girl. Yixing nodded to her and then he stood for another door. Here, he stood still. "But there are these rare cases. In which two souls are so intimately intertwined, that they share the same little heaven. soul mates. it happens between humans. But to be honest. you are the very first reaper who has ever been able to connect his soul so intimately to another soul." Tao began to understand what yixing was trying to say and his hopes of seeing the blond again were growing.

Tao's thoughts were confirmed when Yixing opened the door and there appeared the world that Tao could picture in detail with his eyes closed. The lake. and the wooden bridge. the beach and the trees and the lake house. Everything was exactly as that spot where he said goodbye to Kris and made a promise. "There is someone who really wants to see you. Go to him Tao. You earned it. Welcome to heaven." Tao wanted to thank Yixing but the latter had disappeared after his last words. And right after that, Tao forgot all about the angel and what he just told him. because the door of the lake cabin opened and someone came out...

Kris blinked twice when he stepped out of the cabin. He looked much stronger and healthier and more handsome then when Tao had eased his pain and caused his passing. His eyes twinkled and he had a warm smile on his face when he saw the raven haired soul. With quick steps he walked over to Tao who began walking towards him too. In the middle, they met. After so long.. finally.. "Tao.." Kris said to him with a warm smile. Tao widened his eyes. "You remember me?" He asked. Kris nodded. "How could i forget? The most beautiful person in the world caused my death. That's hard to forget. besides.. i made a promise didn't i? I said i would wait. And i did. Took you long enough to get here."

The blond teased him. and he knew it but Tao couldn't help but be curious. "How long did you wait for me?" Tao knew he spend two centuries on earth. that was incredibly long. "I don't know, we don't have such a thing as time here. This is eternity. here, a day is as long as you want it to be. A night is as short as you wish. Time does not exist here. But no matter how long or short it was.. i missed you." Tao smiled and walked a little further so he could wrap his arms around the blond. "I missed you too Kris. It took so long for me. I wasn't sure if i was going to see you up here."

Kris hugged him back. Holding him tight. "Tao, We're soul mates. Eventually.. you would have found me." Tao pulled back from the hug and looked around. "This is.." Kris nodded. "The lake you took me too for my last wish. Before you took my life and ended my pain. You don't know how happy i was." Tao smirked. "That was the first and last time i broke the rules. I guess it earned me a spot here." Kris smiled. "there is nothing holding us to earth now. I'm here. you're here. This is our little heaven. Our memories from our life will mostly fade. Only the important ones will stay. But that is all we need." 

Tao looked at the cabin. "Is... Is everything really the same?" Kris took him by the hand. "Do you want to go look?" Tao nodded and took his hand. Together they walked over to the cabin. And everything was the same. every last detail. the way it was when Kris died. Everything was the same. "This was where you kissed me." Kris said while sitting down on the bed which was an exact replica of the bed where he laid when Tao kissed him to death. Tao smiled. "This was where you passed away. But i you kissed me again outside. Where you went into the light and came here."

Kris nodded and stood up. "And i promised you i would wait for you. And i did. And now you're here. I love you Tao. Thank you for showing me the most gentle and loving death. Thank you for allowing me to come here." Tao shook his head. "what's to thank me for? I'm was a reaper. I did what i had to." Kris shook his head too. "No you didn't. You did more." Together they walked out again and watched the eternal sunset they had watched together before Kris died. "Welcome to our little Heaven Tao. Welcome home."

They turned their heads to each other and they hugged. Tao wrapped his arms around the blond. And Kris wrapped his arms around the raven. And they kissed. Long, deep, passionate yet gentle. The most loving kiss shared between inimately connected souls. And those words repeated in Tao's head. ' _Welcome home_ '


End file.
